


a secret revealed

by catlover123456789



Category: House M.D., NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlover123456789/pseuds/catlover123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he thought he got out but he'll soon learn that you can never get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a secret revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister who gave my the idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+who+gave+my+the+idea).



ch1 prologue

I never wanted to be that. I'm a person who defended humans from the dark. My past shrouded in blood and death. I wanted out. I thought I got out of it, into the light helping people, instead of killing the dark. The demons and other nightmares. My name is Robert Chase and I was a hunter, one of the best, now I'm a doctor. Driven' to save instead of kill since my youngest brother died.


End file.
